


没人知道田柾国到底是果味还是奶味

by MarcelineMerrisa



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelineMerrisa/pseuds/MarcelineMerrisa
Summary: 没人知道田柾国到底是果味还是奶味双重人格/非常不医学/瞎写的#克制7#助攻小优（euphoria)出没=自行找图就好#设定很雷 极度OOC#有点长可以骂我，但不能骂我的崽。谢谢
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 5





	没人知道田柾国到底是果味还是奶味

  
#0 

秋天的夜雨是最凉的，金泰亨想，鼻腔甚至能够嗅到“冰凉”自身的气息。

飘窗玻璃被水珠盖得满满的，延伸向远方的高速公路上流淌着一条分外璀璨的灯河。天冷，金泰亨把暖手用的热可可放在了飘窗的小圆桌上。

小圆桌是金泰亨刚搬过来时候买的，磨砂质感的桌板，整体都是纯白色的，看起来规矩得有点过分。

喜欢给自己的东西做标记的习惯一直没有变过，金泰亨买回桌子之后，给一只桌脚上贴了一溜儿黑白奶猫的卡通贴纸。

结果黑白猫的白色部分好像过分完美地融合进了桌体，远看总觉得奇怪。

金泰亨盯着贴纸看了一会儿，还是忍不住伸出手去挠了挠那几只形态各异的黑白猫。昨晚才修剪过的指甲在此刻显示出了力不从心的味道，抠了一下贴纸边缘金泰亨就放弃了，顺着这根短小的椅子腿摸了几下，鬼使神差的又摸到了小桌子的内侧。

手指触觉告诉他，内侧有一块异样的凸起，手感很粗糙也很干涸，让人想到东非大草原上死里逃生的某种食草动物暴露在烈日下的结痂伤口。

好奇心驱使金泰亨翻过小桌，在桌被上看见了一团乳白色的凝结块。

金泰亨伸手摸了摸，答案并没有从天而降。从客厅找来湿巾来擦掉污渍，湿巾冰凉的触感忽然扫到了他的海马体。

一个闪念间忽然领悟到了痕迹的真面目，金泰亨登时在萧瑟空气里烧红了耳朵根。

——如果没有记错，是前天晚上“小优”来的时候，把他逼到墙边，隔着窗帘与他缠绵时候留下的痕迹。

虽然当时只留了一盏小夜灯，但金泰亨生怕被外面的人窥探了春光，双层的窗帘被拉得严丝合缝。“小优”当时握着金泰亨的腰胯，顶得一下比一下深，嘴里还奶声奶气地不停叫着“泰亨哥”，只听声音，还以为被欺负的人是“小优”。

什么“好喜欢泰亨哥”“泰亨哥好香”“哥的屁股好软”之类的话,“小优”都毫无忌惮地在缠绵中倾泄了出来。

金泰亨深陷情欲汪洋，从墙边被顶到了飘窗附近，重心不稳便一下子趴在了窗台上。

那个痕迹应该就是后来“小优”拔出来的时候飞溅到的液体。

听起来虽然夸张，但“小优”，其实是田柾国的第二人格。

这一人格出现于一年半之前。

没有出现逻辑或智力方面的问题，也没有反社会行为，和田柾国的区别主要在性格上。该怎么说才好，一个初中版本的嘤嘤怪田柾国披着八块腹肌的皮囊…这样子。

金泰亨红着耳朵把用过的湿巾丢进垃圾桶。

除了小桌子，还有一个蓬松的长毛靠枕、一个圆形的茶色坐垫，一台黑色的蓝牙音响，音响的主人是“小优”，常常来过夜，反而正主田柾国在日常里持续保持距离，不声不响的满分好弟弟。

蓝牙音响仍然播放着很安逸的爵士乐，对金泰亨的脸红心跳视若无睹。

#1

田柾国在午休时分抱着保温饭盒去医院找了金泰亨。轻车熟路地找到了实习医聚集的那间办公室，结果大门敞开，穿堂风自由经过，室内空无一人。

田柾国一脸纳闷，掏出手机给金泰亨发短信，低着头一边走一边看手机，没注意到周围路过的人投来的好奇眼神。

穿着一身黑的田柾国看起来像是从什么街舞教室赶过来的样子，扣着黑色的帽子，来来回回的护士都在打量他踩着马丁靴的大长腿和那张帽子也没办法遮掩的俏脸。

过了几分钟，发过去的消息还是显示灰色未读，田柾国四下扫视一圈，也没看到认识的护士能问问金泰亨的去向，忽然涌上来的莫名烦躁感让他用力吸了一下嘴唇上干裂的皮，尝到了腥甜味儿。

细微而熟悉的痛觉反而让他不那么紧张了。

忽然想起来金泰亨最近提到过最近跟的案例都在住院部，于是就转身匆匆忙忙跑上了扶梯。 

二楼有一条连接住院部和门诊部两栋建筑的玻璃走廊，秋天正午时分的阳光好似某种形式的挥霍，走廊被照得透亮。

田柾国正好看到了穿着白大褂的金泰亨推着12岁小病人的轮椅带来出来晒太阳。

小患者和金泰亨好像在说悄悄话，金泰亨把耳朵凑过去，双手拢在耳朵旁，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“想吃零食，”小患者是那样说的。

田柾国不知道小孩儿说了什么，但看见金泰亨露出一脸犹豫，好像是在为难。

“该不会是要逃出病院吧？“田柾国脑洞大开。

但其实并没有发生那种事情。一番苦恼纠结之下，金泰亨说，如果猜拳赢了的话，就偷偷给他买甜食。不过幸运女神好像分外照顾生病的小孩儿，金泰亨连输了两次，蹲着地上说，哎呀，我刚才好像没说我们是五局三胜吧?

轮椅里的小男孩被金泰亨的耍赖行径惹得吱吱叫，但又开心地点着头，同意了再来一局。

不过结果还是小患者举着拳头庆贺，金泰亨装作不悦地撅嘴，“好吧好吧，给你买零食。”金泰亨朝着两个人赌约里的那台自动售卖机扬了扬下巴，白色大褂随着跑动的步伐在背后微微飘动，田柾国站在远处目睹了金泰亨推着小病人出来到划拳的整个过程，磨了一口好牙。

泰亨哥果然还是更喜欢小孩子，田柾国默默地想，小时候不也对我那样，眼睛只看着我，连玩具都只是我来着。

看着现在陪着小朋友玩儿得起劲的金泰亨，田柾国酸得牙齿都要倒了。

现在也一样，逢天气晴好一起去公园散步的时候，金泰亨但凡看到肉乎乎的人类幼崽就走不动路，前阵子科室轮换的时候，还主动跟冷面臭脸不通人情的主治医闵玧其申请在儿科门诊多呆三个月——事实证明，闵玧其特别有人情味儿，懒懒地看了看金泰亨期待的眼神儿，什么都没多问就批准了金泰亨的申请。

只不过事后怎么跟闵玧智吐槽的，那就是另外一回事了。

金泰亨买完东西转身跑过来，这时才看到愣愣地站在楼梯口那边的田柾国，那么高挑，却那么清瘦，立在那儿明明很挺拔，不知道为什么看起来形单影只的样子。

看来我们柾国儿学校的事情太辛苦了，瘦了好多啊，金泰亨想，要带着去吃点好吃的才行。

于是高高地伸着手，冲着田柾国挥了挥，“啊小国来了吗？”

小跑着到了病人的轮椅旁边，摸了摸小朋友的头：“喏，给你巧克力牛奶。”

小孩儿乖乖地道谢，抓住了金泰亨的手。 

这个动作我很熟悉，田柾国暗自想到，自己初中的时候被金泰亨搂在怀里揉脑袋，那是我好像也这样抓住了泰亨哥的手，没有人比他的手更温暖了。好像长高了之后，就失去了享受亲昵的特权，世间对身高偏见还真是多呢。稍微一数年份，一晃都已经过去了七八年。

金泰亨推着轮椅往田柾国的方向走，看着田柾国手里抱着的保温袋，金泰亨咬了咬嘴唇“小国啊，抱歉，今天有点晚了。我把他送进病房就来喔。”田柾国这才缓和了僵硬的脸，轻微点了点头。

这些都是金泰亨在心理科的副主任——女魔头闵玧智的桌前仔细写下病人病情记录的时候，回忆到的。

现在想来，那天的的确确是田柾国发生“转变”的第一次。

#2

“最近学校的事情很忙吗？”金泰亨很关切地看着田柾国瘦削的脸蛋，走过去搓了一下田柾国的脑袋。

“嗯，还好。”田柾国板着脸，好像没有因为这个动作而开心，“就是郑学长的舞室那边很忙，要常常过去做事。”虽然表情没有变化，但田柾国的身体明显挨近了金泰亨，走路时两个人胳膊几乎是贴在一起的，语言说不出来的东西，肢体总是很诚实地代为传达。

金泰亨难掩笑意，眼睛亮晶晶的，“小国真好，又给我送午饭。”

其实不是金泰亨要求的，倒不如说是金泰亨拒绝过的，但是田柾国说，医院餐厅的饭好难吃，而且他做一个人的饭不如做两个人的合算，不论是从经济角度来讲，还是从时间角度来讲。

“主要还是要谢谢当时泰亨哥让我借住了一段时间。”田柾国提议时是那样解释的。从地方来首尔上大学，恰逢租房期，一时间没找到落脚地方，当时就在金泰亨家小住过半个月。

田柾国被金泰亨的笑容搞得心里痒痒的，太好看了，以至于再多看两眼就会觉得莫名脸红。田柾国有意无意地用左手手指蹭了蹭金泰亨的手，轻轻地勾了一下，但嘴上只是“嗯”了一声算作回应。

三层是放射科，有个路过的护士似乎跟金泰亨之前认识，两个人稍微打了个招呼，结果那护士对着金泰亨挤眉弄眼:“哎呀，是泰亨xi的男朋友吗？好般配喔…”

“不要乱讲啦！”金泰亨霎时间被逗得脸红，“怎么可能…这是我表弟…不对，是金硕珍医生的远房表弟。”社会关系颠三倒四，听起来就另有隐情。“哎呀我知道的，现在都流行年下，不要害羞嘛。”护士不依不饶，说好的白衣天使成了八卦天使，“刚才还手牵手呢，骗谁呀。”

金泰亨像是被踩到了尾巴，要说刚才没感觉到田柾国勾手指的话，是假的，但是这种时刻，想要一点场外援助总不过分吧。

金泰亨转头瞪大眼睛看着田柾国，冲他挑了挑眉。

结果田柾国在一边笑得连卧蚕都挤出来了，礼貌地对着护士姐姐问候了一下，“是我牵的，我哥不知道。”天哪，年下真好。”护士姐姐艳羡地捂着嘴巴笑，金泰亨揪着田柾国的袖子往电梯上引，“哇田柾国你真行…”

“我怎么了？”田柾国学金泰亨的样子挑起了眉毛，装作毫不知情。

“不准配合别人开这种玩笑，听到没？”金泰亨用胳膊肘捣了一下田柾国的肋骨。

虽然是玩闹，力度也不算小，田柾国吃痛皱眉，但却连一声痛呼都没有发出来。

拎着便当到了五楼的露天花园，金泰亨说要去给买点喝的东西，独自起身去了水吧。

但是田柾国左等右等金泰亨还是不回来，往水吧一望，就被那副光景给点燃了小火苗。端着两杯饮料的金泰亨好像被一个女人缠住了，衣着打扮相当入时，明明商务装却露着波涛汹涌的前胸，用很亲昵且熟练的姿势揽着金泰亨的胳膊。

田柾国猛地一下起身，铁质椅子腿在地上发出了很大的声响，扣上卫衣帽子大步走向金泰亨。

水吧里面的金泰亨正僵硬着身体，努力挤出笑容，对面的姓金的女士是医药代表，没办法摆脱掉的原因，则在于金泰亨那吃回扣的上司身上, 既不好得罪，也不想多接触。而且金泰亨的性格太过柔软，又很不擅长拒绝人，此刻的尴尬让他浑身不适。

对面的金女士还在掐着嗓子喋喋不休，金泰亨感觉有人从后面揽住了他的肩膀，强行用另一只手插在两人中间，推掉了那只多余的手。

气息很熟悉，是田柾国的香水味，有一点苦苦的西柚味，但总让金泰亨安心了下来。田柾国用半搂着金泰亨的姿态推着金泰亨往前走，表情很臭，“赶紧点儿，饭都要凉了。”金泰亨也正好可以趁着这句话找了一个开溜的契机，冲着金女士挤出一个歉意的表情就被推着走远了。 

“小国啊，你抓得我胳膊痛痛的。”金泰亨是想道谢的，但是又觉得耽误了小国吃饭，似乎应该道歉，可是不知怎么回事开口却变成了撒娇。

田柾国的手立刻松开，但又忍不住揉了揉胳膊上的软肉。

金泰亨把冰美式递给了田柾国，自己开心地吸了一口冰可乐。

“原来哥喜欢那样的？”田柾国脸上的表情远称不上是戏谑，看起来反倒是更寒凉的什么。

“在说什么呢!”金泰亨撅起嘴巴，“我们只吃过一次饭，而且还是上次那个胖上司要我去的那次，记得吧？“

“被灌酒的那次吧？”

“嗯…那次真的是…想想就生气，明明说过我不能喝酒的啊…”

“所以我上次就说你们那个胖上司绝对有歪脑筋。让你去还不是为了…”田柾国咬住了自己的话头，再说下去就要变龌龊了，悻悻补上一句，“幸好哥提前发短信给我了。”

“对哦，所以我好感谢小国的。”金泰亨笑得眯眯眼，牙齿露在外面，甜美得让人想去尝一尝他的酒窝。

田柾国被搞崩溃了，怎么有人能这么擅长对付自己，本来这话题的走向本来是这样的吗？

不是该讲讲金泰亨安全意识太差，不懂自我保护的吗？

可是现在都被人家这样真挚地感谢了，半句埋怨都说不出口，田柾国为了掩盖情绪，埋着头饿虎似得一个劲儿低头吃。

#3

同日，也就是第一次转变的那天，田柾国——不如说是萌芽状态的“小优”，下课去了金泰亨的家里。

金泰亨没有上帝视角，手中也没有剧本，对于接下来的事情没有一点点心理准备。

只记得那天下班回来的时候一起做饭，田柾国用鼻音哼着很轻快的流行歌，分辨不出歌词。

在一边择菜的金泰亨打趣：“怎么，又有女生递情书了？”

“哥好老土喔，现在谁还送情书。”田柾国冲着金泰亨撇嘴，“阿尼唷，是因为明天没有课，不用早起，也不用去学校啦。”

金泰亨打趣他，也不知道你这种学习态度怎么考上B大的设计专业的。

“哥不会明白的。”田柾国没头没脑地回了一句。

泰亨哥不明白我怎么考上的，也不会明白我为什么那么不想去学校。

吃过晚饭饭后，田柾国一边洗碗一边喊，“一起打游戏吧——”

闻言，金泰亨在客厅里顺手就打开PS4,中气十足地回复了一句“好——”。

洗过碗的田柾国闻了闻自己手，残余的油脂味道让他有点作呕。在洗手间又搓了两泵洗手液，不知不觉间，手心手背都泛起了红，猛地抬起头，镜子里的自己表情带着通宵后特有的那种不耐烦，他用手拍了拍脸颊，捂了一会儿眼睛。眼皮上残留着刚才看到的光，在双手带来黑暗中呈现斑驳绚烂的色彩。

“今天洗碗好慢，”客厅里的金泰亨听见田柾国的脚步声，没回头，只是用手柄专注地挑着游戏，“刚刚在偷懒吗？”田柾国走到金泰亨面前，乖乖地摊开双手，仿佛捧着什么东西似的姿态。

金泰亨有点愣住了，“莫呀？”田柾国说：“哥，五百元（won）拿来。”（1*）

“你还是小孩儿吗？”金泰亨被忽然撒娇的田柾国逗笑了，“好好好，晚上回去的时候给你，拿着坐公交车吧。”

答应了给钱，田柾国眼神反而黯淡下来。小孩儿翻脸怎么比翻漫画书还快，金泰亨不是困惑，刚才不是还好好的吗。

“小国想吃青葡萄吗？”试图用零食抚慰小孩儿的策略一贯好用，金泰亨起身去冰箱找水果，田柾国后就黏在他身后，“哥，或许冰箱里有巧克力牛奶吗？”

眼巴巴地望着冰箱里，像一只没吃饱的马尔济斯犬。

金泰亨有点怀疑自己的耳朵，田柾国不是为了健身从来都不喝调制乳品的吗？

“呃，没有...但是有低脂牛奶，喝吗？”

“那算了。”像个小孩子似的嘟着嘴，失落的田柾国看起来像是一只被雨水打湿的兔子玩偶。不过金泰亨还是倒了一杯牛奶拿出去，塞到了田柾国的手里。田柾国没有拒绝，双手捧着牛奶杯子咕咚咕咚一口闷，喝出了灌啤酒的架势。

“最近没有在健身了吗？”金泰亨从侧面看着田柾国豪饮，状似无意地问。

“啊？在健身的，哥你看，”说着就撩起T恤衫下摆，明明两个人坐在地摊上，而且有刚刚才吃饱，田柾国用力收腹，腹部线条依然在好好工作。 

所以…在健身的期间里向来遵循严格饮食管理的田柾国，会想要吃巧克力味的甜牛奶吗？金泰亨觉得自己有点儿敏感了，不愿再多想。

“不，不要这样啦。”金泰亨掐了一下田柾国的腰侧，金泰亨把T恤衫拉下来，“拿出来气我吗？”还不解气似得，双手用力挠着田柾国的肋骨。

难以克制的痒令田柾国在地上打滚，两个人在沙发前闹成一团。

也不知是有意还是无意，田柾国把金泰亨按在地上挠痒痒，金泰亨躲来躲去，宽松家居服遮掩不了金泰亨的腰腹，摩擦得裤腰都快掉了。

田柾国在上方，背对着客厅的淡黄色射灯，眼睛被刘海儿遮盖，看不清楚眼睛。那个瞬间里除了田柾国的眼睫毛之外，没人能够捕捉到那双眼睛里的痴迷。

最后金泰亨气喘吁吁地喊着“要岔气啦！”，田柾国才收手，拉起了躺在地上的金泰亨。“呼——我们好久没这样玩儿了，对吧？”金泰亨喘着气感叹，田柾国伸手去够小茶桌上的水杯，手腕处露出一点刺青。

金泰亨不知道自己是不是眼花了才会看到刺青。但是作为没有血缘的哥哥，又不想让田柾国感受到莫名其妙的束缚，想了想还是没有开口询问。

后来两个人打游戏输了一局，谁知道田柾国居然泄气似的，柔柔顺顺地趴在了金泰亨的大腿上。“哎唷我们小国...不就是输了把游戏嘛.....”金泰亨一边承受着平时罕见的撒娇和乖顺，用手胡乱地梳着田柾国的头发，一边暗自犯嘀咕。

“这是醉奶了吗小国？”金泰亨小声嘟囔。

“莫呀？”田柾国在大腿上猛地转头盯着金泰亨，眉眼长开了的青年在昏暗灯光里也是熠熠生辉的，绝对没有女孩儿能抵抗这样的眼神。

“小国今天怎么这么喜欢撒娇？”金泰亨用一只手捏住了田柾国的脸颊，田柾国试图逃避钳制，转身把脸埋到了金泰亨的肚子上，“我才没有喔。”田柾国的声音从衣服里传来，听起来闷闷的，“哥不喜欢我这样吗？”娇气的，可爱的，黏人，甚至…缺乏安全感的。

“谁说的，可喜欢了，这样的小国多可爱呀。”金泰亨很夸张的笑着回答，但是不安在肺腑深处作乱，他觉得田柾国一定有什么事情，而他的直觉向来都能莫名其妙地击中靶心。

时钟指向11点的时候，DIABLO刚结束一局，屏幕上的金色图样宣告着一场胜利。

金泰亨带着歉意开口，“小国啊，明天我还要上班....”话都还没说完，田柾国就已经匆忙丢掉了还在发光的手柄，一副比玩游戏还要兴致勃勃的样子，对金泰亨说，“可我不用早起呀，明天给哥做早饭？”

金泰亨的气息稍微噎住了一下，平时要是说出“已经很晚了，第二天还要去上班”之类的话，田柾国一般都会露出很懂事的表情，主动清扫两个人打游戏时吃掉的零食碎屑、果核以及包装袋，然后听话地把分类好的垃圾待下去丢掉。“哥家里的多余枕头在哪儿呀？今天想跟哥一起睡。” 

今天...居然要在这里过夜吗？ 

“哥...我不可以住下来吗？”好像是因为金泰亨没有立刻给田柾国一个肯定的回答，田柾国看起来小心翼翼的，甚至带了一些委屈。金泰亨靠近，伸手搂住田柾国的肩膀：“哎呀说什么呢，哥当然愿意了，明天早上给哥做松饼吗？”

田柾国似乎一下子就开心了起来，奶声奶气地说：“好——”

这么容易就被哄开心了吗？金泰亨暗自调笑眼下的情况，怎么还有这种自己上赶着要当童工的弟弟，哇金泰亨你的魅力真是大发。

后来金泰亨才知道，那天算是小优人格的第一次出现。 

平时严于律己的田柾国，除了在身材管理和学业上自律之外，对于情感和欲望都施加了相当多的控制。

所以——

当脑袋里的守门人不能正常工作的时候，宛如山体滑坡一般，理智之山轰然倾塌。

#4

晚上两个人挤在金泰亨的单人床上，金泰亨朝着窗户，怀里抱了一只绿白相间的小猪。工作一天积攒的疲惫令金泰亨迅速沉入睡眠，但他所不知道的是，直到自己打起小呼噜，田柾国都没有闭上眼睛。

#5

但其实让金泰亨意识到问题严重性的事情发生在第二天早上。

是松饼。

第二天早上起来田柾国并没有做松饼。

天蒙蒙亮的时候，金泰亨按掉闹钟艰难地从被窝里爬起来，发现厨房已然灯火通明。

“早——”金泰亨哑着嗓子对田柾国打招呼。

已经梳洗好了的田柾国神清气爽地翻动着煎锅，“我叫了你好几次了泰亨哥。”

金泰亨下意识地翻了个白眼，“那小国现在在做什么呀？”

“是煎水饺。看哥冰箱里有就擅自拿来用了。不要紧吧？”

“说什么呢，当然不要紧。”金泰亨倚着窗框眼睛不想睁开，“那松饼呢——”

“啊？”田柾国瞪着一双大眼一脸迷茫，“什么松饼？”

不是昨晚说好做松饼的吗——金泰亨怀疑起了自己的记忆力，难不成这都是我臆想出来的？田柾国毫无异样，但金泰亨困劲儿被扫了个彻底。

“没，没有。”金泰亨结结巴巴地现编：“昨晚梦见吃送松饼来着，梦里场景超绝逼真...”

“是吗，”田柾国摇了摇头，“想吃的话，我下午上完课去超市买一包？”

“嗯...不用不用。”金泰亨感觉自己需要一捧凉水，“等等，小国你下午有课的吗？”

“有啊，今天是金教授的外国文学史的课，哥你记得吧，我给你说过的那个，英语很好听的教授。”

昨晚哼着歌说自己明天没有课的田柾国浮现在眼前，金泰亨当时几乎是逃向了卫生间。

#6

疯了，这绝对是疯了。金泰亨工作的时候有点难以集中精神，上班的空隙里一想起着些事情就觉得头大。

但是可以确信的是，前天晚上绝对没有喝酒；田柾国记忆力也不该与自己的记忆时间出现那样大的偏差。

现在不能确信的是，到底是细节的记忆错误，还是田柾国彻底就清空了前一晚的对话内容。

这比想象中要棘手很多。

金泰亨纠结之下还是在午休时去找了精神科的闵玧智。

闵玧智看见推门进来的金泰亨有点不明所以，“怎么，儿童门诊呆够了，想来我这儿打杂？”厌童倾向明显的闵玧智取笑了一下金泰亨喜欢呆在儿童门诊的事儿，“我哥回家都惊到了，说没见过男生那么喜欢小孩儿。”“

那是你哥性别偏见。”金泰亨不服输地还嘴，说完才想起对面的人无论如何也是闵玧其的亲妹妹，说这种话怕不是要被扫地出门。

战战兢兢抬头观察闵玧智，才发现闵玧智笑得眼睛都没了。

“你说的没错，他就是性别偏见。”闵玧智把代表着工作的那身白大褂随手一扔，“冲你说话对我胃口这一点，这次门诊就当聊天了。

“谢…谢谢姐姐。”看来闵氏兄妹窝里斗嘛，金泰亨感觉自己知道了不得了的八卦。

金泰亨舔了舔嘴唇，开口第一句：“这个是我朋友的事情。”

“在我这里，‘我有个朋友’之类的套路还是省省吧，不撒谎才是对治疗最大的帮助哦。”

金泰亨哭笑不得地解释，把田柾国的事情和盘托出。

闵玧智摸了摸头发：“按理说，你应该把他带过来做个药检，看看酒精、药物或GHB的残留。”

“啊不，那孩子没有喝酒，乖得很，也没接触过那种药。GHB的话，不可能保持清醒吧？”

闵玧智听了听点头，“你说的是一般情况。罕见情况下的药物反应可能是没办法通过普通检查搞清楚的，你确定他没有在服用别的药物？”

金泰亨犹豫了起来。

说实话，自从这一年到了方丹医院来工作之后，跟小国出去玩的机会锐减，反而是小国主动来找自己居多，一个住宿舍一个在单身公寓，自己对田柾国的情况远远称不上是了解。

闵玧智沉吟一会儿，说“给我看看那小孩儿照片。”

“啊？”金泰亨摸不着头脑，但还是把手机相册打开来，递给了闵玧智。

“好帅，”闵玧智一边划着手机一边挑着嘴角，“身材看起来也不错呢？”

“呃，是挺好的，不对，是特别好，他有那种像巧克力板一样的腹肌。”金泰亨叙述的时候下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，专业素养极高的心理科医师闵玧智，没看漏他的小动作。

“喜欢吗？”“什么什么？”金泰亨感觉自己的脑回路真的追不上闵家的医生们，“姐姐你说什么？”

“算了。我不需要听你的答案。人都是撒谎精。”闵玧智撩了一下落在肩上的黑发。

“现在开始你要听我说。如果排除掉药物问题的话，要考虑的就是精神方向的疑点。”

“这孩子可能有神经性厌食症。”对上了金泰亨目瞪口呆的表情，闵玧智只是眨了眨眼睛，“追求完美身材很容易走偏，发展成偏执，或许你需要观察一下他是否有催吐行为。”

“当然这只是表征而非症结。”

“你照片里有一张，好像是跳舞的照片？不知道是谁拍的，总之他双膝有明显淤紫，但是他显然没有因此而表露出难以忍受的模样，反而笑得非常完美，对疼痛的强行忍受也是症状之一。”

“哦，还有，关于控制，如果你发现他有很多控制类的行为也要记录，我很难保证他会不会伤害自己。”

“按照目前的信息，很难立刻排除掉双重人格的可能性，你要自己观察，再来找我，知道吗？”

闵玧智的话在脑海里闪现而后放大，双重人格吗？还有，伤害自己的意思是说..是说可能发生自残行为吗？金泰亨晕乎乎地站起来，有点儿失神，抓起放在桌上的手机就要走，闵玧智冷不丁从后面来了一句：“昨晚很激烈的样子？”金泰亨打了个激灵，“姐姐你到底在说什么呀？”

“你脖子后面的吻痕，”闵玧智玩味地笑着，“也太明显了吧。从你进来我就想说来着。”

金泰亨红透了脸，仿佛脖子后面有伤口似的捂着后颈，带了几分踉踉跄跄，逃也似得从闵玧智的办公室离开了。

金泰亨被一个事实炸得脑袋里都是烟花，也就是说，田柾国在夜里亲吻他来着，非常用力的。

用力到可以留下吻痕的程度。

#7

“小优”出现至今差不多有一年半了。金泰亨在这段时间里几乎适应了和两个田柾国并存的情况，“但有时候就像玩游戏切大小号切不过来似的”，金泰亨这样对闵玧智形容过。

但是切换失误而掉马的情节，终究还是发生在了自己的生活里。

“所以说，你和他到底是什么关系？”田柾国皱着眉头，好似因为金泰亨的走神而不耐烦。他的左手抓着的浅杏色相框，手指无意识地哒哒敲着相框。

照片里的“小优”米色短发服服帖帖，纯白色牛仔夹克衬着青春脸庞，于无声中笑得灿烂。

从背后环抱着金泰亨的那双胳膊不由分说地在相框里高声宣告着爱慕与占有，而位于构图中央的金泰亨则带着显而易见的羞涩，对着镜头仰着下巴做了一个抿嘴的鬼脸。

背景里的白蔷薇爬满了黑色铁栏杆，每一朵都开得饱满。这幅光景里的两个人除了般配没有别的词汇更合适。

金泰亨看着在相框上的手上新鲜的纹身出了神，大写的V字，手指上还纹了一顶王冠，小优出现之后，田柾国身上的纹身也在增加。

恍恍惚惚之间，金泰亨也不知道自己在想的到底是小优，还是眼前穿了一身黑的田柾国。

“怎么？这个男人这么好看？”田柾国看着金泰亨呆愣掉的眼神，把相框拿得离自己更近一些。他看着金泰亨的眼神一直顺着他的动作抬起来，便挑起了一个玩世不恭的笑容。

金泰亨想，像或者不像，同一副皮囊竟能酝酿出两种截然不同气场。怎么会有人能清楚区分他们两个，如果不在一起相处，强硬而喜欢打直球的田柾国，和温柔且包容别人的小优看起来几乎没有任何五官上的差别。

金泰亨不知道如何回答田柾国。田柾国的第二人格“小优”顶着与正主相同的脸与自己做出无数亲密行为，但诡异的是，田柾国每逢经历感情波动切换人格后，便会完全忘掉自己在小优人格状态下做过的事情。

“双重人格的患者案例中，大部分都无法记得另一个人格经历过的事情。”闵玧智解释过，“其实我们很难确定第二人格出现的原因，不过最根本的都是渴望，渴望保护者也好，渴望友情也好，渴望自由也好，明白吧？”

金泰亨没有对闵玧智提起过田柾国变成“小优”时翻云覆雨的部分，他发誓。但是闵玧智不知怎么的，看他时的眼神，总给他一种“哀家万事皆知”的成竹在胸之感。

如果按照“小优”对自己的行为来看，金泰亨思考，田柾国渴望的是年长两岁的性伴侣？金泰亨起初也对莫名其妙成为了“小优”的性伴侣这件事抱有过疑虑，到不是说完全不可以——舒服也是舒服的——但是，但是，这又算怎么回事呢？

是给田柾国的一剂处方吗？

自我献身的医者吗？

还是说，只是单纯想堕落于一个曾有幻想的怀抱。

金泰亨不善于归类，也不太喜欢天马行空，“反正不是爱情，”他这样拍板钉钉过。

“为什么不说话？”田柾国的声音将他拉回现实，按照眼下的情况来看，田柾国似乎认不出自己第二人格。

“小优”性格虽然温柔，也极尽体贴，非常黏人，唯一缺点大概是多了几分偏执，直白地对着金泰亨的喜欢，但“哥哥好棒”这种在床上的话，怎么也不像爱情。

除了那些之外，小优总是执意要在金泰亨的生活里留下自己的痕迹，桌上的合照，房间里的蓝牙音响，香薰加湿器里的奶油无花果香氛，以一种顽固的姿态进入了金泰亨的生活细节。

所以，主人格状态下的田柾国偶尔造访时，对着金泰亨家里突然出现的摆件总会投去疑惑的眼神。

“这是和朋友一起买的，”金泰亨那样解释过。

田柾国就用略带不悦的目光看着明明是“自己”和金泰亨一起上街买回来的盆栽。

“哥下次买盆栽也叫上我吧？我一直想养小仙人掌来着。”金泰亨抿嘴掩饰自己的哭笑不得，却也因为再一次的隐瞒而心惊肉跳。

通常的操作是，金泰亨会在“小优”睡着后，把“小优”执意留下的暧昧物件统统收起来——毕竟，为数不多的情况下，“小优”才会在白天出现。于是那些偶尔情况下，“小优”拉着他出门逛街，买过蕾丝眼罩，情侣手套，及含义明确的锁形项链。

但是这一次田柾国的人格切换期非常紊乱，“小优”消失了接近三四个月，金泰亨几乎以为田柾国不治而愈了。

前天晚上突然现身的“小优”带着一身雨水，金泰亨不知道发生了什么，甚至不知道来人究竟是谁。“泰亨哥，”奶声奶气的一叫，金泰亨才切换到了性伴侣账号上去，拿来了干净的毛巾衣服，带着“小优”去浴室。

洗完澡之后，“小优”在金泰亨的家里走了几圈，忽然就掉了眼泪。金

泰亨对眼泪没有一点抵抗力， “小优”当时抽抽搭搭地说，“泰亨哥根本不喜欢我吧，连合照都不肯放在外面。”

不是不喜欢的，金泰亨想。被人需要，被人渴求，被人依赖和占有，都是难得一遇的事情，尤其是当对方也曾出现在自己的性幻想之中，则珍稀加倍。顶不住“小优”乞求的眼神，金泰亨安抚着他，把之前拍的合照摆在了书架上。

在飘窗胡闹了一晚之后，金泰亨终究还是忘掉了善后。

没来得及收起来的合照，就躺在客厅一隅的书架上，就那样安静地等待着被田柾国发现。

#8

照片里的人有那么好看吗什么的，真是问了个蠢问题，金泰亨想。

“照片上的人好不好看你自己心里不清楚吗？”金泰亨抱着破罐子破摔的心态赌气地冲着田柾国凶。

田柾国好像是因为被凶而愣住了，“什么？”

刚才冲动之下说出这句话的时候，金泰亨想，这他妈就是悬崖飞车，今天估计是要葬身此地。开弓之箭，怕是没有回头之路了。

“该死的，田柾国，你又不是我男朋友，你管那么多干什么。”

“这都是你，你自己不知道吧？”

“是你每次都用另一个人格演戏似得来找我，不跟你做的话就又是撒娇又是掉泪。”

“那盆多肉看到没，还有那台香薰灯，啊，这个”金泰亨猛地拉开电视机下方的储物柜，“这个也是你买的。”

黑色蕾丝眼罩在金泰亨的手上，田柾国看直了眼睛。

“还有，不然你以为闵玧其和闵玧智上次为什么要叫你一起去吃饭，还不是为了看看病入膏肓的双重人格到底什么情况。”

莫名其妙的怒意燃烧起来，也不顾田柾国到底理解了多少，也不忌讳对人格问题的刺激，金泰亨从各种角度上违背了医患原则，好像把自己能说的话通通倒了出来。 

几秒钟的寂静悄悄滑过。

田柾国的声音低低地响起，“所以…泰亨哥是说，我们已经做过了吗？”

金泰亨翻了个白眼，这种莫名其妙的关注点可不可以稍微等等再谈，“是啊，怎么样，要打架吗？”

田柾国忽然丢掉了相框，一把横抱住金泰亨，把金泰亨往沙发上一扔，整个人覆盖了上去，额头贴着额头，低声委屈：“可是我那么喜欢哥都还没有跟哥做过。”

“做过了做过了！”金泰亨脸红着奋力挣扎。“

“不行不行，可是我都不知道的...哥就不能，让我确认一下吗？”

田柾国迫不及待地拉下了金泰亨的牛仔裤，捧着那呈现漏斗形态的腰臀，把他的身子狠狠拽向自己。

腰臀仅仅是贴着自己，就已经让下面的巨物硬得要爆炸了。

“哥，我真的和你做过吗？”田柾国在背后一点一点地啄吻金泰亨的腰，用力地在腰上吸了一个痕迹出来，金泰亨豌豆公主得很，立刻就抱怨：“啊，好痛。”

田柾国想看看金泰亨是不是真的疼，把人翻过来，面对着他。表情跟痛感毫无联系，绯红染上了金泰亨的脸颊和耳朵。

“就像做梦一样。”田柾国眼睛里就好像有星光似的闪烁不停， “我没敢想过能抱到哥，一点都没有。”

“我..我想跟哥在一起。”田柾国咬着嘴唇，“哥接受我好吗？”

金泰亨撅起嘴巴，“现在才说接受什么的…我都已经…”

“已经什么呀？”田柾国用下身去顶金泰亨鼓起来的一团，催促他。

“被你白嫖过多次了，”话音刚落，田柾国就用力地堵住了他的嘴唇，吸吮着丰软的唇肉，水声啧啧，一边吻一边伸手摸着金泰亨的肉棒，“那哥也白嫖我吧，好不好，我会好好干的，求你了。”

不等回答，田柾国就重新直起身子，甩手丢掉了贴身的T恤，赤裸着肌肉傲人的上半身，俯身到了金泰亨的腿间，两手抓住了金泰亨的柔软大腿。

田柾国的唇舌就沿着金泰亨大腿内侧游走，湿漉漉的水声听得金泰亨臊得不行，酥酥麻麻的感觉沿着浅层的神经末梢传到大脑，痒到他胸口，胸膛都酸酸涨涨的。

本以为松口气的时候，田柾国轻轻地舔了一下金泰亨的小球，他忍不住“嗯”地一声低吟了出来。

金泰亨略带沙哑的低声喘叫撩得田柾国心头痒，“哥，你叫得我好硬啊。”田柾国不知羞耻为何物，在金泰亨的腿间露出无辜的大眼睛。

金泰亨被舔得动了欲望，脸颊上晕开胭脂似的，软着声音说：“柾国，快点…”意有所指地顶了顶自己的肉棒。

田柾国再不多废话，低头用口腔包裹住了金泰亨的球球，摇晃着脑袋去舔金泰亨。金泰亨简直崩溃了，肉棒高高地立起来，前端的透明液体滴答滴答地涌出来，田柾国顺着柱身舔过去，在蘑菇头的凸起处打转，金泰亨便像猫似的叫得甜腻柔软。

上半场结束，金泰亨差不多被操开了，整个人软得要命，上半身贴着床单，只有翘臀高高撅起来去蹭田柾国又一次硬起来的滚烫之处。

从田柾国的角度看过去，雪白的圆屁股和收紧的腰线根本就是活体春药，金泰亨声音腻得紧：“柾国儿，还要…”

一句“还要”搞得田柾国下腹收紧，几乎想立刻捅进去，但是田柾国使坏，对金泰亨说：“哥自己来吞吧。”

金泰亨费劲儿用手向后伸抓住田柾国那根，对着自己的小穴就打算用力要吞，刚吞下一半，金泰亨就因为刺激而剧烈地颠簸了一下腰肢，田柾国更是忍不住”嘶“地倒吸气儿。

田柾国啪地给了金泰亨屁股清脆的一巴掌，金泰亨怕疼，他也不真用劲儿，但是金泰亨好像特别喜欢，被打了之后“呀”地一声，然后一鼓作气把田柾国整根吞下去了。

金泰亨自己开始上下动，上下还不够，左右还摇晃，田柾国恨不得立刻摁住金泰亨的屁股往死里操。

田柾国俯下身在金泰亨背后嘬小草莓，嘬一个就用舌头画圈圈，痒得金泰亨不行，“小国...别.....”

“不舒服?“田柾国明知故问。问完了又用力一口。

“不...不是...你这样我就想去了....."金泰亨急得眼红。

金泰亨话音刚落，田柾国就双手抓紧了金泰亨的胯，用力开始往小穴里撞，啪啪啪啪啪，有节奏的肉体声音带着黏糊糊的水声，金泰亨咦咦呜呜地叫，感觉魂魄都要被撞走了。

“哥，你里面好紧啊。”田柾国故意凑到金泰亨耳边，听了这话金泰亨的肠道开始一夹一夹地收缩得更厉害，田柾国被情欲烧得胸膛都泛红，一把捞起金泰亨，滚烫的胸膛紧贴着金泰亨的后背，捏着金泰亨的下巴就开始接吻，恨不得要把金泰亨的小舌头都吸过来才罢休。

“啊啊——”再又一次的变调尖叫中，两个人相拥着喷出了乳白色的液体。

情事之后再说正经事，这是金泰亨疲惫睡前的最后一个想法。


End file.
